dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
Heinrich Azholez also known as The Doctor is the lead medic and torturer of the Passivarian Liberation Army, He is well known for his ruthless and cruel acts of torture he has done to captured soldiers and civilians. He is a Quantonian dragon. He favors to use blades and other sharp objects to torture, he would cut his subjects open and mess with their organs whilst they are still alive. Besides his fetish for blood and torture he is an amazing medic for P.L.A members, even though he is mentally unstable and extremely dangerous he is very safe and precise with his team. Heinrich is very intelligent and has been avoiding Quantonian capture for years. Heinrich is a high functioning Sociopath and has a fetish for blood, murder and torture, His personality itself is very friendly and charming, he will not hurt friends or family, in fact he is very generous around his friends and family. If you are his friend you do not have to worry about being harmed, he will protect and love you. When Heinrich was a child he used to torture little animals and use their bodies to surgically attach other animals to them, He has created chimeras and mutants, he loved his work and when he was bored with the animals he would kill them then taxidermy them to little statues and play with them like toys. His parents did not know about his activities as he did them in the privacy of a hidden room in his bed room, Every now and then he did come out of his bed room covered in blood, his parents have asked him why he was covered in it and he just says he was painting, he even creates paintings so he can back up his excuse. He always moves around which makes it pretty much impossible to be traced. Update: Since 19/12/3065 Heinrich abandoned his position in the P.L.A to begin work on his own group called Reintech, This group is heavily technology focused and is based in an old Quantonian Empire bunker facility deep in the Hujan Mountains which was Heinrichs old facility that was destroyed by an experiment gone wrong. Heinrich has now rebuilt the facility and has his own personal collection of Reaper Mercenaries and Shadow Mercenaries as his personal guard for him and the facility. Heinrich has now claimed himself a nuclear arsenal waiting to be used at the right time. Heinrich has now developed an Artificial Intelligence which he calls "Omni" which is a play on the world "Omnipotent" the A.I is designed to act as a surveillance and facility control module. Omni is quite self centered and vain whilst at the same time self conscious. Today Heinrich is still on the loose and has got himself a small criminal empire, small but dangerous. Description: Date of Birth: 01/03/3005 Race: Quantonian Gender: Male IQ: 364 Color scheme: Pure White Eye Color: Emerald Green Iris Favorite Drink: Blood Favorite Food: Trelkis Burgers Hobbies: Traveling, Medical Surgery, Torturing, Casual relaxing. Height: 7'1 Structure: Slim Preference: Straight